Unknown Chatting
by Celestial Blood
Summary: Mokuba has been getting into fights with Seto, so to calm his anger he goes online and chat. On there, Mokuba met someone who seemed as if he actually cared about him. NOT A GIRL please read and review!
1. Chat

**Title: Unknown Chatting**

**Summary: Mokuba has been getting into fights with Seto, so to calm his anger he goes online and chat. On there, Mokuba met someone who seemed as if he actually cared about him. (NOT A GIRL)**

**Okay, well I don't have much to say but I hope you like this story and review please ^-^  
oh and Mokuba's 11 and Seto's 16, they'll always be that age in my stories.**

Mokuba came from the ice cream parlor, usually he would be studying with his private tutor but the tutor thought Mokuba deserved a break. Mokuba actually wanted his tutor with him. Mokuba doesn't really want to learn anything but he didn't want to be alone in the manor with Seto.

Mokuba loved Seto with all his heart but they've been having numerous fights and Mokuba's just sick and tired of it, especially when those fights are just useless and random.

The young Kaiba went to the kitchen and grabbed a soda can, as he came out of the kitchen, he saw Seto.

"Um…Hi Niisama." Mokuba said, smiling, talking a sip of his soda. Seto turned to him, "OH MY GOD MOKUBA!!!" Seto ran over to Mokuba and gave him a big hug then released him, "Mokuba, where were you!?!? I was worried sick about you!"

Mokuba's eyes were saddened by all the scolding, "But Niisama, don't you remember? I went into your office and asked if I could go to the ice cream parlor and you nodded." Seto sighed frustratingly, "Mokuba, you already know if I don't give a verbal reply that I wasn't paying attention." "Why weren't you paying attention then?"

Seto was a bit taken back, "What?" Mokuba stepped away from Seto's hug and stared at him right in his eyes, "So, does that mean, all the years I was talking to you, you were never paying attention?" Seto closed his eyes then reopened them, "Mokuba, now is not the time to fight, I have to get to a meeting."

Mokuba's eyes grew big, "So it's true! Why haven't you ever paid any attention to what I say?" Mokuba said, his voice almost breaking up, Seto stood up, "Because, you never had anything interesting _to say_." With that, Seto left.

Mokuba's tears kept falling down as he ran upstairs and jumped on his bed. Mokuba grabbed his blue eyes white dragon plushy (that Seto gave him for his 5th birthday) and hugged it tightly.

"Niisama…you baka…" Mokuba kept saying that, even thought he didn't mean it. The raven haired Kaiba put the plushy down after a few minutes of crying and got out his laptop.

"What's the point in crying? Niisama's not going to apologize to me and _this _time, I'm not going apologize either!" Mokuba sniffled, "I wonder if any of my friends will be on."

When Mokuba got on the chat, he saw that CherryFlower, a girl he chats with was on.

**Life_Unknown has logged on:**

**Life_Unknown: Hi**

**CherryFlower: Uwaaaaa Life *glomps* **

**CherryFlower: wat have u been doin**

**Life_Unknown: lol, nothing much, u**

**CherryFlower: Uwa, i've been bored as HELL!!! Xd**

**Life_Unknown: not many people r on**

**CherryFlower: *nods* *glomps Life more***

**Everlasting has logged on:**

**Everlasting: Sup every1, wats goin on**

**CherryFlower: *glomps* ever!!! Where have u been!! Xd**

**CherryFlower: Life 'n me were worid bout u**

**Life_Unknown: Ne ne Ever, i heard ur parens got a divorce**

**BlackFlame has logged on:**

**Everlasting: *sigh* yea, any1 else havin family probs**

**Life_Unknown: well, my brother and i r having problems**

**CherryFlower: WHAT!!!! *hugs Life* wat did he do 2 u! i wany answers n I want em noooowwwww!!!!**

**Everlasting: srry guys, I g2g, mom adn r freaking out**

**Everlasting has logged off**

**CherryFlower: uwa, I gotta go too**

**CherryFlower has logged off**

**Life_Unknown: i might as well leave too**

**BlackFlame: Wait, I want to speak with you.**

**Life_Unknown: um, yea**

**BlackFlame: You said you had issues with your brother, I would like to help.**

**Life_Unknown: y, u just met me**

**BlackFlame: I'd like to know more about you, I enjoy helping people**

Mokuba felt a bit uncomfortable about telling some random person about his problems but something about BlackFlame just made him feel…safe

**Life_Unknown: Well Niisama and i have been having fights about random things**

**Life_Unknown: like today, he…..he said that wat I say isn't important adn it hurts**

**BlackFlame: I understand it's hard Mokuba**

**Life_Unknown: How did you know my name**

**BlackFlame: Mokuba Kaiba, I just know…I know who are, how old you are, I know many things about you. And if I say so, your brother, Seto Kaiba, is being mean.**

**Life_Unknown: ….how do you know all that, I didn't write any personal information**

Mokuba started getting scared.

**BlackFlame: Listen Mokuba, I live in Japan, just like you. Now you must have heard of Domino Park, right?"**

**Life_Unknown: Yea, I go there a lot**

**BlackFlame: Good, I know you're getting a little scared but please, don't be, now go there at 6:00 P.M and I'll be waiting for you there. Okay?"**

Mokuba felt a little unsure of this but he's still naïve to the outside world so he typed…

**Life_Unknown: Alright**

**BlackFlame: Bye Mokuba**

**Life_Unknown: bye**

Mokuba exited out then turned off his laptop, he lied on his bed and closed his eyes, thinking if what he did was good or bad.

'_Niisama would never approve of this but then again, he never approves of anything I do…'_ Mokuba felt another wave of tears coming but shook them off, there's no point in crying, not like anyone would care, '_But that guy seemed like he cared…cared about me…' _

Mokuba heard a knock on his door, "W-who is it?" "It's your Niisama." "………" Seto didn't know if he could come on or not but came in anyway/

"Mokuba, look, I know how I acted before was inappropriate, but I had to go to the meeting quickly." Seto said, rubbing Mokuba's head. Mokuba knew Seto was just saying that so he wouldn't be at him but Mokuba was NEVER mad at Seto, he was just sad.

"Niisama, it's okay, I know how important your job is and being number 1." Mokuba said, sort of emotionlessly. Seto frowned, "Alright, if you need anything just call me." Mokuba nodded then Seto continued, "Do you want to come down for dinner?" Mokuba shook his head and grabbed his blue eyes plushy. Seto gave Mokuba one more hug, "I'll bring dinner up for you." Mokuba nodded, he didn't want to talk to Seto, at all.

Seto left to go get Mokuba his dinner and Mokuba closed his eyes and thought some more about tomorrow.

**Okay, I have feeling that the chat (and maybe the usernames) thing were kind of retarded TT^TT**

**Gomen, but I hope this story wasn't too suckish and too rushed.**

**Please review ^-^  
I'd be happy if I got any feedback ^-^**


	2. Meeting

**Yup, I'm back ^__________^  
I didn't really expect reviews the first day I uploaded this XD so thanks for reviewing  
anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and review please ^_^**

**Oh and I may use Japanese words and if I do, I'll write the translations on the bottom**

Mokuba woke up with a cute yawn; he looked at the clock, "Uwa…w-why am I trusting that guy so much…w-what if he's pedophile?" Mokuba got even more nervous at that thought, "…Well, we'll just have to wait until that time come. Until then, I need to pass some time."

Mokuba went to the bathroom brushed his teeth, changed his clothes and brushed his hair.

He down stairs, surprised to see his Niisama at the breakfast table, "Eh, Niisama, what are you doing here, at the table, in the morning?" Seto almost chuckled, "Well, the meeting with be held later so I can spend some time with you." Mokuba's face brightened, "Really!?" Seto nodded.

Mokuba was so happy; he hasn't spent time with Seto for years, literally.

Seto stood up, "Finish your breakfast first, then I want to show you something." Seto said, in a pleasant tone but it somehow felt deceiving……

Mokuba quickly finished his breakfast then followed Seto, "Ne Niisama, where are we going?" "To your room." He stated plainly which caused Mokuba to be slightly confused.

The reached Mokuba's room, "Okay, Niisama...um…why are we here?" Seto gestured Mokuba to sit down and he sat down.

" Mokuba, you're tutor told me that you are slacking, is that true?" Seto said, eyes narrow but not glaring.

Mokuba gulped, "Um…y-yes-but for a good reason!!" he quickly said. "Really?" Seto said, "And what is that reason?" "I…um…I had a lot of things on my mind…" Mokuba said quietly but loud enough for Seto to hear.

Seto replied a bit harshly "And what did you have on your mind that made you slack off." Mokuba stood up, having face to face contact with his older brother, "You." "What?!"

Mokuba took a deep breath, "I was always thinking if you still love me. Before, you never spent any time with me but you still made me feel as if you cared about me…but not…but now, I don't think you even want me AROUND!"

Seto was in complete shock, "Why…HOW could you even think that? Do you see where you are? You are in your room which is filled with things _I _bought for you. I did all _this _for _you _and you think _I don't love you_?" Mokuba replied in an angry tone, "That's just it! You just bought those things for me, there just stuff you bought with MONEY."

Seto sighed, "Mokuba, you are just behaving like an idiot." "WHAT!? Now I'm an idiot?" Mokuba yelled. Seto eyes opened in realization on what he said, "N-no, Mokuba I didn't mean it like that." Mokuba blinked away any tears and just ran out of the manor.

Seto was about to go after him but Isono stopped him, "Kaiba-sama, it's best if you don't. Let Master Mokuba calm down." Seto looked out the window and saw Mokuba, what happened to them. They used to be so close but now, they're just drifting apart.

Mokuba rubbed his eyes so no more tears fell, "How can Niisama call me stupid, that just shows how much he doesn't love me."

Hours past and Mokuba took out his cell phone to see what time it is, "5:57, I guess I should be headed for the park." Mokuba started walking, "Niisama hasn't even called me, I guess he didn't want to see if I was alright." Mokuba sniffled.

When he reached the park, there was only one person there, a tall, slender, but buff, man, probably 20-25. He has black hair and green eyes. Mokuba was going to go meet him, knowing it was BlackFlame but he was scared, he regretted coming here, he regretted everything that's happened and now he just wants to go back to Seto.

But it was too late, the guy stood up and walked over to Mokuba. Mokuba's legs froze, he just wanted to get out, he was scared.

A few tears were falling down the young Kaiba's cheek, then suddenly a comforting hand patted Mokuba's head. It reminded him when Seto and him actually _spent _some _quality time together_.

"Aw, come on now Mokuba-kun, don't cry. I'm here." Said the man, Mokuba looked up, "W-who are you?" The man chuckled, "Well people call me Hiroshi, but you can call me Hiro. Oh and online, I'm known as BlackFlame. Nice to meet you." Hiroshi bowed to Mokuba as if Mokuba was prince.

Mokuba blushed, "W-what are you doing?" Hiroshi smiled, "Bowing, isn't that a sign of respect?" Mokuba nodded, "But I would prefer you not doing that to me." Hiroshi shrugged alright, "Come on." Hiroshi messed up Mokuba's hair, "Uwa, w-wait…how do I know you really are BlackFlame?" Hiroshi smiled again and rested his hand on Mokuba's head while making face to face contact with Mokuba, "Don't you feel a safer presence with me like you did online?" Mokuba blushed and pushed himself back, "H-how…how do you know all this!" Hiroshi chuckled at Mokuba's reaction, "Relax Mokuba, im not kidnapper, a molester, or a pedophile." Mokuba still didn't go near Hiroshi.

Hiroshi sighed, "Mokuba-kun, look at me." Mokuba surprisingly looked up, Hiroshi bent down to Mokuba's size, "You can trust me, I will _never _do anything to hurt you."

Mokuba was a bit taken back with that, it sounded like what Seto told him. Everything about Hiroshi made Mokuba feel…safe and secure…like how he used to feel about Seto.

"Do you believe me?" Hiroshi asked, Mokuba smiled and nodded. Hiroshi rubbed his head, "It's true; you really are _that _cute when you smile." Mokuba blushed, "That's what people say about me?" Hiroshi laughed, "Come on, let's go to the carnival."

Hiroshi grabbed Mokuba's arm, "Uwa, Hiro! Slow down!"

Back at Kaiba Manor

Seto kept pacing back and forth, "Where's Mokuba? Is he hurt? Maybe he was kidnapped! Oh god, where could Mokuba be!?"

Isono came inside Seto's office with a glass of water, "Um, Mr. Kaiba?" "WHAT!?!?" Seto yelled which force it caused the glass to break.

Isono sighed and grabbed a towel, "I understand your worried about Master Mokuba but maybe you should calm down?" "Calm down…CALM DOWN!? How the hell can I _calm down _when my baby brother is out _there_," Seto pointed outside, "in the world where people can take him away from me!?!?!?!?"

Isono backed away from the angry CEO, "There's a carnival out in Part Street, maybe Mokuba's there and if he is, you can go get him and patch things up between you two."

Seto's anger calmed, "That's a good idea. If anyone needs me, tell them I'm at the carnival."

**Okay, I'm done with this chap, I hope you enjoyed this chap ^-^  
here's the translations ( I think I just used 1 jap word XD)**

**Gomen nasai: I'm sorry**

**Review please ^-^**


	3. Carnival

**Gomen nasai!!! m(_ _)m  
I know I haven't updated in a long time , gomen, gomen ^-^;  
but here's the 3****rd**** chapter of ****Unknown Chatting****, enjoy~**

**Oh and before I forget; THIS STORY IS NOT YAOI or even shounen ai. It may be a little slashable **

**~*~**

Mokuba and Hiroshi were happily enjoying their day at the carnival.

"Ne ne Hiro, what's your job?" Mokuba asked, eating cotton candy. Hiro smiled a little slyly, "I work as doctor; maybe I can operate on you sometime?" Mokuba was blushing, "Will you stop that!" he pouted.

Hiroshi laughed, "I can't help _not_ messing with you! It's fun." Mokuba still pouted. Hiroshi laughed and again, and rubbed Mokuba head. "Come on, there's this ride called "Zipper", it's so fun." Mokuba nodded then threw the cotton candy stick in the trash.

Seto stepped out of his car, not a limo since he didn't want to attract attention from the paparazzi's……..

The CEO walked in the carnival and started searching, "Where could Mokuba be? I remember taking him to a carnival once and he just loved those rides that I didn't approve of…." He sighed then saw this one ride which is similar to a Ferris wheel but in that one, people were spinning and going up and down.

Seto thought, '_Well, it doesn't seem that bad, Mokuba could be there.' _Seto walked over to that ride, a few people were staring but when Seto glared back, they stopped.

Mokuba and Hiroshi got out of the Zipper laughing, "So Mokuba, how'ya feeling?" Mokuba looked at Hiroshi, "Um, surprisingly, I feel fine after eating so much cotton candy then spinning randomly upside down." Hiroshi laughed, "Did Kaiba ever take you to a carnival?" Mokuba blinked, "Hmm...well once when we were younger." Hiroshi patted Mokuba's head, "Ne Mokuba stay right here, I'm going to get us some food, kay?"

Mokuba nodded.

As soon as Hiroshi left he saw a teen, with sleek brown hair and piercing blue eyes with clothes that defy gravity.

"…Niisama…" Mokuba's eyes widened as Seto approached him.

"Mokuba!" Seto finally reached the bewildered Mokuba. "Uh…ie…Niisama….w-what are you doing here?"

Seto had an apologetic face, "Mokuba, look, I am really sorry from earlier. I…when I saw that bad grade I didn't know what came over me. Honest." Mokuba smiled, he just wanted Seto to leave so he could spend time with Hiroshi.

"That's okay Niisama. You're forgiven b-but I'd like some time alone. You know, just hang out in the park _alone_ so you can go."

Seto's sweat dropped, '_He said alone two times.' _Seto sighed, "Okay, I guess I was overreacting when you didn't come home. Have fun Mokuba, and remember not to stay out too late." "Bye Niisama." Mokuba said, waving goodbye.

When Seto was out of sight, Hiroshi came.

"So that was the Great Seto Kaiba, huh." Hiroshi said, handing Mokuba a hot dog, "Why didn't you warn me when he came in? I could have gotten us caught you know."

Mokuba pouted, "Sorry, but I didn't see you." Hiroshi laughed.

Seto arrived home a little gloomy, '_He's still mad at me. I know he is…' _Seto sighed, '_But he forgave me so he might now be mad…what do I do…what do I!' _

Seto went to Mokuba's room; he accidently left the paper there.

Seto sighed as he sat down on the bed, he looked at the grade: a big red 50.

His eyes narrowed but not into a glare. Seto frowned and started to leave until he tripped over something. "Damn it!!" Seto yelled, he got back up and bushed off any dirt, "Do the maids even clean this room? Oh yeah…Mokuba wants to clean his room himself for some strange reason…So far," Seto looked around, "He's not doing a good job. I should help him if he won't let the maids clean it."

Seto spent the next few hours in his office working, trusting Mokuba to be safe not do anything dangerous.

Mokuba was now in Hiroshi's car, "Ne Hiro, can you drop me off at the park? I just wanted to walk a little."

Hiroshi had a worried face, "Sure Mokuba but is it okay if I ask why?"

Mokuba stared out the window, "I just wanted to walk. Nothing more, nothing less."

Hiroshi went silent after that but when he arrived at the park, "Okay Mokuba, we're here…oh and before I forget…" Hiroshi got out a small bracelet, "Well Mokuba…I know you just met me today but I admit…I may have stalked you a bit b-but t-that's only cause I think of you as a son…"

Mokuba's face was red and he was shocked, "You think of me as a son? No offense, but you kind of have a pervy way of showing it."

Hiroshi laughed lightly as he put the bracelet on Mokuba's hand, "I just want you to always remember me by it." Mokuba smiled as he exited the car, "I will Hiro. We should hang out tomorrow." Mokuba found a pen and paper. He took the pen and wrote his cell phone number on the piece of paper, "Here, call me anytime. Bye!!"

Hiroshi took the paper and smiled at Mokuba walking home.

When Mokuba arrived home he yelled, "I'm back Niisama!" he didn't wait for Seto to come. He went to his room and started to think about what happened at the carnival. He lied down on his bed, '_Hiro thinks of me as a son? No one ever said that to me before…but I feel guilty…I don't really see Hiro as a father figure. To me…Niisama is my father figure and brother…' _

Mokuba grabbed a pillow and crammed it over his face and screamed "UWAAA!! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!!"

Even though the screams were muffled, the manor was quieter than usual. Seto heard those screams and rushed over to Mokuba's room.

When he opened the door he saw Mokuba suffocating himself with a pillow. Seto took the pillow off, "Mokuba, what's wrong with you? You could've killed yourself!"

Mokuba blinked, "Oh…hi Niisama…sorry…" Seto had a worried look, "Mokuba, why were you screaming? And why were you suffocating yourself with a pillow?"

Mokuba pouted, not entirely looking at Seto, "I…I was thinking about something that's private that's why I screamed and I wasn't suffocating myself. I was screaming on to that pillow…"

Seto still had a frown, "What's so private you can't tell _me_? I thought you could tell me anything."

Mokuba gave Seto a hug and whispered into Seto's ear, "Niisama…please...can you respect my privacy? I really…I really just want to be alone at this time………"

Seto was slightly shocked but hugged Mokuba back and nodded. Before left, he turned and said, "Mokuba, if you need to talk about _anything_, anything at all, you know you can come to me. I'll always be here for you." Mokuba had a half-smile, "Thank you Niisama."

Seto left Mokuba feeling a little guilty, '_Niisama…I'm sorry for all these secrets, I hope you can forgive me in the future…' _

Mokuba sighed, it was still kind of early but he got in his pajamas, brushed his teeth, and then went to sleep. He didn't even tell Seto goodnight……..

~*~

**Yaaaaay….again everyone…gomen!!!!!**

**Well anyway, what did you think? Nothing **_**really **_**happened did it? Oh and remember, this is NOT yaoi so I don't want to you (yaoi haters) to freak out.**

**And also, again…I would be pleased if you reviewed and I want to thank everyone that has reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story ^-^**

**I'll try hard to update soon so be patient!! **


End file.
